Twin Portal Masters
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Everyone thinks they know the full story of Kaos' crazy family, but they haven't seen anything yet. When Kaos finds he can use the lighter side of magic, trouble starts to brew. His mother has broken free and has gone even crazier than usual. Glumshanks is hiding secrets, and there's a new player in the mix, Kaos' twin sister, the Portal Master who beat him so many times; Harmony!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows about Kaos, but very few knew of his twin sister, Harmony. She was the good twin if her mother was the judge of anything. If one thought that Kaos was mistreated as a child, they didn't know about his sister, then again… neither did he.

Harmony had been an exceptionally powerful little girl with a birthmark around her wrist that was similar to her twin's forehead. Unfortunately, her mother knew that there was too much good in her to turn her evil. Harmony was banished to another realm within months of being born.

That didn't seem to stop destiny from going after her though. Harmony had found herself in a future world, one where her powers didn't activate properly. Harmony grew up on the streets and in foster homes. Though she was unwanted by many, she was a kind child with a slight attitude and a hard time trusting people. By the time she was fifteen, Harmony had made herself a small shelter in the sewers of the city she was in. In her little shelter, she had somehow set up a small television set that had some games. Her favorite games consisted of what were called "Skylanders."

She was eighteen by the time the fifth game came out and Kaos had been made powerless by the Darkness being defeated. She smiled as she made her favorite Skylander, Spyro, visit Kaos and Glumshanks. She favored those two characters, even though they were technically evil.

Harmony smiled as she made Spyro talk to Glumshanks and Kaos. "Hey, boys." Harmony smirked as she talked to the television. She thought that it was hilarious that Kaos was able to "see" her through her game. It had been a funny twist that had enabled her to feel better about talking to the game. "How do you like it here?"

Much to her surprise, Kaos actually answered her, rather than saying something generated. "How do you think I like it! I hate this place! Everyone is so cheery!"

Harmony rolled her eyes. "At least it's genuine instead of them being sickeningly happy to try and gain your trust."

"True, but still…" Harmony's eyes widened at this. "What? Were you expecting me to agree with you or something, portal master?"

"You can hear me?"

"Well duh!"

"Um… wow… Either this game just became real, or the creators went all out this time."

"Try the first one, girly." Kaos rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, most likely… I'm Harmony."

"Seriously? Harmony?" Glumshanks looked at his master with confusion as he continued to yell at the Skylander in front of him. 'Harmony? She's dead! Her mother killed her when she didn't have enough evil potential! If I hadn't convinced her to at least try with Lord Kaos, he would have been destroyed as well!'

"Yes, that's my name. You really can hear me… wait! Does that mean, that world is real? That Skylands is a real place?" She looked at her figures. "That my Skylanders are real creatures?"

"YES! Just how dumb are you? Didn't your parents ever…"

"I never knew my parents. From what I do know, they abandoned me as an infant for some reason, so you can stop right there, Kaos." Kaos did stop, mainly because the purple dragon in front of him was growling.

"What? No family? What about friends?" He was trying to get the dragon to stop growling at him as though he was about to breath fire on him by getting his portal master to calm down. "Surely you had friends, right?"

Harmony sighed. "No, none of those either. To be honest, my Skylanders are my only real friends… though you guys are sorta my friends too…"

Kaos looked her right through the screen like she was insane. "You really are lonely, aren't you?"

Harmony scowled. "I can guarantee that no one would miss me or even notice I was missing if I somehow ended up there."

Kaos grinned evilly. "I can arrange that…"

"Oh crud…" A large flash of purple light suddenly came out of her screen.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a shocking thing to see Kaos actually managed to do something since he had lost his powers when the Darkness had been banished. "There! That's a decent piece of power considering all that's happened."

Harmony gasped as the purple smoke released her. Harmony had dark black hair, honey brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a dark black shirt and jeans, but had no shoes. Spyro ran to her and nuzzled her to see if she was alright. "Spyro?"

The purple dragon smirked. "You okay, Harmony?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… thanks… oh man… the others will be stuck as toys back on Earth forever! I couldn't grab them!" She then took notice of where she was. She was a good few meters away from Kaos, Glumshanks, and the Skylander academy. "Wha… this is all real… amazing!" Glumshanks ran towards them with shock in his light brown eyes that almost matched his green skin. Harmony stood up and felt the grass between her toes as she looked around. The sun was shining brighter than it usually did on Earth, but it still felt good. "I can't believe I'm really here…"

Glumshanks stopped in front of her trying to figure out how she was really there. "I can't believe it either!"

"How do you think I feel. I can't summon anything but her! Seriously! Why did I actually succeed with summoning her? I haven't succeeded in summoning anything since the Darkness left!" Kaos whined.

"Have you tried summoning something good?" Harmony grimaced.

Kaos looked at her like she was an idiot. "Stupid Poser Master, why would an evil overlord like me summon something good?"

"Because if my game facts work with this place; you lost your dark powers when the Skylanders defeated the Darkness. The only other powers you could have, is light powers." Harmony frowned. She herself concentrated on her Skylanders that she had left behind. "Maybe if I'm really a portal master too, I can summon the rest of my Skylanders back here too!"

"Ha, like that'll work!" Kaos laughed. "Tell you what, _Poser Master_. If you actually manage to summon something, I'll try and summon something good. Deal?"

Harmony smirked and rubbed the birthmark on her wrist. It was similar to the one on his forehead. "Challenge accepted." She concentrated on all of her Skylanders, since she knew where she had placed them, and hoped with all her heart that they would show up there with her. 'Please let me be a portal master! Please!'

"AAAHHHH!" The girlish squeal of Kaos got her to open her eyes and look around. Her Skylanders were checking themselves out, as they were all full sized, and fully powered.

"I did it!" Harmony laughed as she counted each Skylander off to be sure she had them all. Each of them were there, smiling at her, and grinning as they found themselves bigger than her for once. Harmony was actually only slightly taller than Kaos now. "You guys are really here! Either I'm dreaming, or this is the best day ever!" She smiled as she gave a hug to each of her Skylanders. There was Spyro the dragon, Trigger Happy the sharpshooter, Gill Grunt the fish-man and his sub, Spitfire and his car, Terrafin the shark, Funny Bone the skeleton dragon, Swarm the giant bee man, Stealth Elf the ninja, Spot Light the light dragon, and Knight Mare were all standing around looking at the place they knew to be their home, and yet they were with their portal master that they had come to care for from their time as toys.

Kaos cursed himself and tried to summon something from the side of light rather than darkness. He freaked himself out when he found he had summoned a Hijinx, a small mini undead type Skylander. "Wha?" He nearly dropped the mini Skylander, but Glumshanks caught the little version of the undead Skylander, Hex. "AH!"

Harmony just kept giggling. 'Kaos is like a little kid, hehe.'

"Kaos, what's going on?" Harmony turned her head towards the sound of her Skylanders friends, Cali, Hugo, and Flynn. Harmony gave a small 'eep' and hid behind Spitfire and his car, the Hot Streak. "Whoa, what's with all these Skylanders?" Cali had a look of wonder in her eyes, as did Hugo, as they looked at the large amount of Skylanders.

"I swear, I have nothing to do with this!" Kaos was still freaked out about the mini Skylander that seemed to be loyal to him, Hijinx. "Why is that small Skylander reaching her hands towards me?"

"She seems to have recognized you as her portal master, Master." Glumshanks smirked as he looked at the twin portal masters. 'There's no way in Skylands that she's not his twin.' The mark, the face, the eyes, the hair, even the name was that of Kaos' twin sister who Glumshanks was certain he had seen murdered by their mother. Glumshanks frowned suddenly. "Excuse me, Lord Kaos, I need to see someone." He handed the nervous portal master his Skylander and started off with a determined look on his face towards Flynn's ship, dragging Flynn with him. "Come on, I'll need a ride."

"Okay, but seriously, what's with all the Skylanders?"

"We'll get our answers at Kaos' old castle home."


	3. Chapter 3

Spitfire and Spyro had made their way over to their portal master and were trying to convince her to come out of hiding while Hijinx was trying to convince Kaos not to be so scared of her. It took a few minutes to convince Kaos that Hijinx wouldn't hurt him and that she was really loyal to him. She jumped on his head and sat there while the larger Skylanders started to drag Harmony out of her hiding spot. She was biting her lip as Spyro explained everything to the other two who weren't Skylanders, at least everything that he knew about his new portal master.

Hugo finally got a good look at her when Swarm picked her up and placed her in front of the Skylanders where she couldn't hide. He was shocked as he recognized the similarities between her and Kaos. "And you never knew your family?"

Harmony frowned again as she gave a distant gaze. "No… when I think about them I feel confusion, anger, and a sense of hatred towards me… but something in there feels like someone liked me…" She had one faint memory of her infancy, but had always cast it aside as it was an impossibility. Looking at Kaos though, 'It might be real…'

"That's harsh." Cali muttered as she thought about what to do.

Hugo already had a plan though. "Well… since you're here, we might as well introduce you to Master Eon and see about getting you a room here, along with your Skylanders."

Harmony gave a soft smile that seemed completely strange seeing as how she looked like a younger version of Kaos' mother. "That'd be nice, Hugo. Thank you."

Meeting Eon wasn't as shocking as actually meeting the others, as Eon had already sensed she had arrived, and had seen her like Kaos had started to. He was surprised however to find a mini Skylander sitting on top of Kaos' head as he walked around with shock on his face. "Is something wrong with him?"

"I made a bet and won." Harmony shrugged.

"What did you bet him?" Cali laughed.

Harmony grinned. "I bet that if I could summon all my Skylanders here from earth that he would have to try summoning something with light energy. Just cuz Hijinx is an undead, doesn't mean she doesn't approve of the light."


	4. Chapter 4

Glumshanks had instructed Flynn to wait on his ship while he went to talk to his previous master, Kaos' mother. The tall troll frowned as he made his way through the old castle. He looked around as he saw shadows of memories wandering around. He had raised Kaos there from the moment the boy was born, and for a few months, his twin sister as well. He remembered many things. True, he knew he wasn't the smartest creature in Skylands, but he was one of the smartest trolls. He was unique only because he was the last of his kind. He was a guardian troll, but unknown to most, he was also a type of Skylander, which was why he got along with the Skylanders so easily. He had lost his original master years before Eon had met him, and even so, he didn't let anyone know he was one.

He made his way to the throne room where Kaos' mother, Krystal, was still locked up in her mirror prison. "Hello, Ma'am."

"Glumshanks, my you're looking better. Has Kaos finally started to treat you better?"

"Yes he has, madam, but there's something that I want to know and you are the only one who could possibly answer me."

"Oh? What pray tell is that?" She didn't like the tone of his voice. It was similar to the voice he had used when Kaos was a baby. She hadn't wanted to care for Kaos, as he had powers that were mostly good, not that anyone but she and Glumshanks knew that. Glumshanks had hated himself but had managed to convince her that trying to train him as a _Dark_ portal master would be better than whatever she had done to his twin sister.

"What did you do to Harmony?"

Krystal's eyes glowed red with fury. She looked like she was willing to give another go at breaking out of the mirror. "What do you mean?" She loathed to admit that she had even had a daughter, especially with how her son had turned out. She hadn't seen him in a while either. 'I thought I had gotten rid of his memories of that brat! She had too much light in her.'

"I mean your daughter, Lord Kaos' twin sister. The one with the birthmark on her wrist that looks sorta like the one on his head. _That_ Harmony."

He didn't flinch as power seemed to surround him. In fact, he embraced it, letting himself absorb some of the energy. Krystal was furious. So furious in fact that Glumshanks started to notice cracks starting to form in the mirror. He frowned as he felt an ancient power awakening along with her powers. "You dare address me in such a manner? Glumshanks, I do believe you forget your place. I banished Harmony to another realm, and I can easily do the same to you."

"Like you did with your husband's Skylanders?" After finding out that she was pregnant, she had banished her husband's Skylanders and had killed him in one of her tantrums. Looking back on it, she would say that it was bound to happen anyway. Glumshanks, who had been a servant of her late husband, had become the nanny to the twins as soon as they were born, and had sworn on their late father's soul to do his best to protect them. He felt that he had failed with Harmony, but he did his best with Kaos, taking whatever punishment the boy had given him over the years as justification for failing them.

"What's brought this up anyway?" Krystal tried to calm herself down a touch. She really did like Glumshanks and respected him for putting up with Kaos for as long as he did. She just hated the fact that he was protective of both her children, and tended to have a good heart.

"I'll tell you this, Lady Krystal; a young portal master named Harmony has been brought to Skylands by accident."

"WHAT!" She started losing her temper again.

"She actually looks similar to you and Lord Kaos." Glumshanks shrugged. "She even has the birthmark on her wrist."

"WHY CAN'T THAT BRAT DIE?" This time the mirror shattered with a dark purple smoke covering the entire mirror. Glumshanks didn't move though. "I'm free… I'm free…" When the smoke cleared, Glumshanks found himself looking at Krystal, still in full power, despite the Darkness being gone.

"I have a better question." Glumshanks sighed as he headed towards the door. "Why do I keep failing?" He muttered as he felt her powers continue to grow and attack him.

Flynn was nervously waiting on his ship for Glumshanks to return. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the large explosion from within the castle. Out of the explosion came the evil laughter of the strange villainous mother of Kaos.

He turned his attention to the ground separating him from the castle. Glumshanks was obviously hurt, but the tall troll still made his way towards the ship. "FLYNN GET OUT OF HERE!"

"What?" He was shocked. The troll was telling him to go without him. "Come on, hurry up!" He shouted back. "You can make it!"

Glumshanks ran as fast as he could but suddenly some land blew up before he could make it to the ship. He did a quick glance to his master's mother who had risen behind him from the crumbling castle as a fifty foot giant. The fear in his eyes only lasted a moment before he remembered what he really was. He then glared at Flynn who was still trying to figure out how to save the troll.

"Flynn, get back to the academy and tell Kaos and Harmony that they have to protect each other."

"WHAT? Who's Harmony?"

"The Portal Master that's been sending Skylanders to help! Kaos' twin sister!" Suddenly he found himself grabbed by the giant evil queen. "TELL THEM I'M SORRY!" He called as the queen brought him up to her face.

Flynn was terrified at the sight before him, but knew that he couldn't do anything for his friend on his own. "Hang tight! I'll get the Skylanders!" Flynn started his ship and blasted away before he too could be grabbed. 'You better hang in there, Glumshanks… hang on…'

Krystal glared at the troll in her hands. "You know… if you weren't such a good servant, I'd kill you right now. But I need you as bait. Kaos will come for you, and so will Harmony. Kaos will want you back because you're one of his best minions, and Harmony? Well if I'm still right about her as I was all those years ago, she'll come to save you because she's a goody two shoes."

Glumshanks glared at the queen. "You're problem is that you always underestimate your enemies, but you underestimate your family more. Harmony was the portal master who beat you with her Skylanders, all without stepping foot in Skylands. Kaos stopped the Darkness from destroying Skylands." Glumshanks grunted as he struggled to get free. 'You also underestimate me…' He looked up to the skies above with a silent prayer. 'Master, if you still watch us, protect your twins in my stead. I'm sorry I failed as your Skylander…' Then he looked back at his captor, his current masters' mother. 'I stink as a Skylander… I wish I had my gear right now…'


	5. Chapter 5

Flynn nearly crashed as he made his way to the academy, his eyes were bloodshot from the tears and speed. He had seen some pretty scary things, but none of them had ever been that scary. When he saw Harmony he let out a shriek of fear until he realized she had to be the twin that Glumshanks had talked about. He then went into a hasty explanation as to what had happened and what he had been told by Glumshanks before he had to escape.

Harmony and Kaos were shocked. Kaos could believe that she was his twin, mainly because of how she acted, looked, and how she seemed to have a natural skill with the Skylanders. What he couldn't believe was that Glumshanks had been injured by his mother! 'I thought she liked him?'

Harmony on the other hand was having a hard time believing that she was related to Kaos, what with having grown up on the streets and in the sewers. Looking back on it, and at the similarities of her and the bald boy, she realized that the feeling of being wanted had come from Glumshanks want to protect her as a child. She clenched her fist at the same time as Kaos did. Both realizing the same thing.

"I'm going after him." They said in unison. Cali, Hugo, and Flynn looked at them like they were insane.

"No one gets away with hurting Glumshanks but me." Kaos muttered as he stomped off towards the portal near Eon's stand. Harmony followed behind him quickly, as did the two's Skylanders.

"Really hoping this isn't a dream, cuz I'm in too, Kaos." Kaos turned his head to look at Harmony. While she did have as much light in her eyes as Glumshanks, he also knew that she had seen dark things happen. She had finished explaining her life to them just before Flynn had arrived. She knew about as much about the dark side of life as he did. She had different teachers about life than he did, but Kaos felt that she was just as smart, skilled, and possibly even dangerous as he was.

"I don't think you're dreaming, sister. I think that whatever you knew from earth might not be enough for facing mother or surviving in Skylands." Harmony blinked in shock. Kaos was supposedly one of the most egotistical characters in the game, right next to Flynn. Admitting that a portal master, even one like her, was his sister had to be hard on him.

"What do you suggest then?"

"I suggest we get you some proper clothes and training. Mother's not going to keep Glumshanks in my old castle. She knows that I know every secret there is about the place. Most likely she'll have gone to her own castle. Getting there will be half the battle." Kaos glared at his feet. 'Glumshanks… why did she have to take you? Are you okay, old friend? Are you even alive? I swear… I'll try to treat you like you deserve from now on, just please be okay… my only real friend…' He then cast a glance at his sister. 'I have to train her with what I know… but it won't be enough. Eon thankfully took care of part of the training… I just hope she can take care of the rest on her own.'

"Really? Training? You're willing to help? Or is Master Eon gonna finish my training?"

Kaos gave her a dark grimace. "Why… me of course."


	6. Chapter 6

Glumshanks looked around his cell with keen eyes, though he was injured. He was looking for something to tell him where he was. He knew he wasn't in Kaos Castle, as his master could bust him out of that while barely trying, never mind the Skylanders. He became saddened as his eyes fell upon the set of armor in the hallway across from his cell. He knew the armor all too well, having been the one who crafted it. It was dark blue with light blue trimming. Next to it was a war staff of sorts with the symbols of a portal master on it. Glumshanks now knew where he was. The only problem was that his master, Lord Kaos, would not know, nor would his sister, Harmony. He was in a cell in the Dark Krystal Castle, the original home of Krystal; Kaos' mother. The castle was located far past the Badlands that Kaos had originally been banished to after his first attempt to take over Skylands three years ago. Glumshanks estimated it to be before Harmony had found the Skylanders, as they had been with Eon at the time, that or toys…. Glumshanks sighed.

"This is going to be a long… let's say month…" He then thought about how Kaos always seemed to need help. "Make that lifetime." He grumbled as he got up and started pacing around his cell.

"Hey, quiet down in there. Some of us are trying to sleep." The voice made Glumshanks freeze. He knew that voice, though he hadn't heard it in eighteen years. "Honestly, you trolls think you can do anything and get away with it." It was dark and powerful, full of magic and mystery.

Glumshanks frowned and attempted to peek his head through the bars to look at his neighbor. He found that he couldn't and became slightly discouraged. "You know, I not exactly happy to be here either… how come you aren't a pile of ashes, Dark Mage?"

He smirked as he sensed his neighbor's shock. "How do you know who I am?"

"It's me, Glumshanks. You know, Lord Kronos' servant troll? The one that was taller than any other troll in Skylands?"

After a moment of silence, another voice sprang up. This one was cool, crisp, and yet stone hard. It was also a touch feminine. "Glumshanks? Why did she throw you in here? I thought she liked you."

"I might have ticked her off by asking a dumb question, Glacier Stone. Is everyone on the Dual force here?" The Dual Force was a group of ancient Skylanders that consisted of two halves, and each member had two elements. Dark Mage and Glacier Stone were members of the Dark half of the Dual Force. Dark Mage was a Dark Magic type while Glacier Stone was a water and earth type.

"Just us Dark Members, Glumshanks." This voice belonged to the leader of the Dark half of the Dual Force; Blazing Death. Blazing Death was a fire elf that used weapons made out of bones. He was harsh, ruthless, and a Fire and Undead Skylander. He was an effective leader though, knowing each members' weak points and strengths and striving to train them to be better. "What have you been doing while we were locked up in here?"

Glumshanks blinked in shock. The Dark half of the Dual Force was supposedly the fiercest of the Skylanders. To find that they had been trapped here for years… he had thought they were dead! "I've been helping to raise Lord Kronos' son, Lord Kaos. He also has a sister, but she's been on her own for a while now."

"Huh… they choose a side?" Dark Mage was always curious about things like that.

"Lord Kaos was raised to be a dark portal master… I don't know what Lady Harmony chose. True, she can use Skylanders for the side of the light, but I think it's because she doesn't know anything else to do with them."

"That's stupid."

Glumshanks rolled his eyes and sat down on the mat that had been provided for a bed. Truthfully, his wounds were worse than he was letting on, but he wouldn't give the Dark Dual Force that satisfaction of knowing. "I'm going to sleep. Maybe waking up with a clear head will help to get out of here."

"You? Planning to get out of here? Ha!" Blazing Death laughed a deep and hearty laugh. "You're a servant. We're real Skylanders. We haven't been able to come up with a way out of here in years. What makes you think that you'll figure one out?"

"Because I have a mission to still complete from Master Kronos."

"Oh? What's that?"

Glumshanks grimaced as he closed his eyes. "To take care of his kids…"


	7. Chapter 7

Though Kaos had agreed to teach Harmony, she knew that he needed the excuse to blast something to clear his head. That didn't mean she was going to be an easy target though. She ran through the obstacle course as her brother tested his newfound light powers, or at least, adapted to using light instead of darkness. He was surprised to find his light magic was stronger than his dark magic. Harmony was starting to use her own powers as well. She would randomly summon a Skylander from the sidelines with a wave of her hand when she was stuck, but for the most part, she just used powerful orbs that she conjured to fight against Kaos' own power orbs. She climbed over the boulders and rocks that had been knocked down during their practice while Kaos smirked. He summoned up a little cloud to follow her on while he continued blasting. She noticed this and decided to try it. She reached the top of the obstacle she was climbing and jumped off the other end, startling all but Kaos as he had an idea as to what she was doing. She proved him right as she flew up on a white cloud while he stood on his purple one. He nodded his approval and she smirked. Her happiness was short lived however as he started to attack her again. She concentrated on dodging as best as she could. Somehow she was able to sense what he was feeling, and tell where he was shooting. 'Must be a twin thing.' The two thought at once, when they realized that they were reading each other's minds, and therefore, she was learning from his experiences as well as vice versa.

She was learning all of his knowledge of Skylands, the Skylanders, and magic. He was learning all about Earth, the humans and tortures that they gave each other on a daily basis. He saw her world through her eyes and she saw his through his own, all in the course of their little dual.

Suddenly their eyes started to glow blue, which was shocking because their eyes were red usually. The two were frozen in the air, seeming to glare at each other. Cali, Hugo, and Flynn were looking up at them with some concern. Buzz and Mags were just looking at them like they were crazy.

"What in tarnation are they doing up there?" Buzz was the impatient and egotistical Mabu "Commando Ninja" who was in charge of the Skylanders Academy.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen something like this before." Hugo pursed his lips. 'I thought I knew everything about portal masters from Master Eon… maybe I missed something…'

Swarm, being one of the oldest Skylanders around, as all giants are, knew what was going on. "She's linked up to his mind. Ancient portal master twins were able to do this and learn whatever the other had learned. Since they are from two different worlds, I am unsure of how it will affect their knowledge. Essentially, it's like living the other's life from their perspective. Very useful if they go separate ways to collect knowledge from across Skylands, or in their case, useful to know what the other had to put up with to get to where they are now. Only twins can do this, thus further proving that she's really his twin sister."

When the blue faded back to the twins regular red eyes, they looked at each other with horrified expressions. They landed their clouds, making them evaporate as they did. Harmony was the first to react. Her red eyes filled with tears and she turned and ran off towards the edge of the academy's island. She made her way through the water area without being a water element, much to the surprise of the Mabu that were watching her, and into a dark cave at the edge of the island. Flynn and Swarm ran after her.

Kaos was just stunned at what he had seen. He had glimpsed into a horror that he hadn't even known possible until now. He had seen some evils of his sister's life that he never suspected that she would even know about. Kaos felt sick to his stomach as he realized that his sister wasn't upset about what she had seen. She was upset about what **_he_** had seen. She was ashamed of letting someone know how weak she could be.

Her life on earth was not simple. It was harsh. She had been abused, beaten, and nearly killed many times before meeting her Skylanders and making her home in the sewers. She was resourceful, cunning, and yet… she was still a scared little girl. The few friends that she had made had all been killed or betrayed her. Kaos had never truly been betrayed, since in the end, Glumshanks had always been there for him. The troll was the only person in all of Skylands that he trusted, even over his mother. Kaos didn't know what to do as he felt gravity pull at him. The corners of his vision darkened as he barely registered Hijinx, Hugo, and Cali calling his name and running towards him in genuine concern. He felt cold as everything went black. Kaos had fainted!


	8. Chapter 8

Glumshanks felt tired as he was returned to his cell. Krystal had ordered him to be placed into the ordinary tortures that came with being a prisoner. He put up with it, knowing how much worse it could be from experience. He knew why he was being punished and tortured. It was to aggravate his master, Kaos. Krystal knew that Kaos would eventually come back for him once he found out about the troll being held prisoner. Glumshanks didn't believe it entirely though. He was a minion, nothing special. Had it been his previous master, Kronos, sure, but Kaos? Not likely. No, the one who was most likely to come for him was Harmony and her Skylanders, as she had rescued him from the Demolition Derby, not that she had known it was a real thing. She had just thought she was playing a game. He grimaced at the thought of her still thinking this was all a game. Glumshanks then smirked as he thought about the other reason he was being tortured; he had refused to give the location of the Skylander Academy and Kaos.

Krystal had been very upset to learn from another of her minions that Kaos had helped to defeat the Darkness and had lost his powers. She was even more aggravated when a rumor was found stating that he was "helping" the Skylanders by being an evil consultant of sorts.

"Hey, Schmuck face, how many bruises you got?" Dark Mage wasn't the nicest among the Dark side of the Dual Force, but Glumshanks didn't honestly care. They made fun of him all the time when he had first shown himself. Frankly, they had all been jealous of the troll for having been so close to their master within such a short span of time.

'If only they knew the truth…' Glumshanks shakily made his way to the mat that he was to sleep on. "Only a few, I think going after the eternal fire source was more dangerous, Mage. G'night."

"Yeah, whatever…hey wait a minute!" Glumshanks smirked as he fell asleep to the sounds of Dark Mage yelling at him about going near the eternal fire source when he was obviously not of the fire element, or a Skylander.

Glumshanks smirk was short lived though as he found himself on the dream plains of Skylands. "What the?" He hadn't been there in years. "Huh… and here I thought… hey, wait a minute…" He glared at the ground ahead of him as things started to take shape. "Who brought me here? Only a portal master could bring me here unless I meditated… Lord Kaos!" With that thought, Glumshanks ran as fast as he could, the trail that formed in front of him showed him the way to go. He felt the dream world form around him, bringing back the memories of why he avoided the place as best as he could. As he ran, he felt something cold form on him. He glimpsed at what was happening to him and groaned in annoyance. A set of armor was forming on him. He just growled and kept running, though he knew the weight of it was starting to affect him. 'Honestly, why does this weigh anything? I'm in the dreamworld half of Skylands!' He came to a stop when he finally found what he was looking for.

There was a very, **_very_** confused young man who was slightly taller than in the real world standing in a clearing. He didn't have makeup on his face to accentuate his evil looking face, but at the same time, those red eyes of his were those of a lost child. "Where am I?" Glumshanks was somewhat surprised to say the least. Usually the young portal master was completely egotistical and would act like he knew everything.

Glumshanks reached a hand up and pulled off the dark cloudy helmet that had formed on his head. He threw it to the ground and it vanished, much to his delight. He then waved a hand over the rest of his armor, as though trying to dispel a thought. He was now back in his usual pants and vest. "Well… I'd say we were in the Dreamlands, Lord Kaos." Glumshanks smirked as he leaned against a tree nonchalantly. He hadn't done something like that since the last time he had been in the dreamlands.

He had never seen such happiness on his young master's face. It was almost like seeing his previous master's face when they talked. It was… relieved? "GLUMSHANKS!" The dark portal master ran to the troll and restrained himself from hugging the overgrown troll. "What happened to you? What is this place? Where are we?"

"Calm yourself, Lord Kaos. Like I said, we're in the Dreamlands. It's a place that connects to Skylands on the mental level and is usually only accessed through dreaming. Even then though, you have to either be pretty powerful to get here, you need to concentrate really hard, or you need to get summoned here. I believe I was summoned by your presence, but if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?" The troll had never really been happier to see his midget master, but he was still concerned. 'How did he get here anyway? Usually one has to know of this place or be summoned in order to even reach here…'

"I blacked out, alright? I was… I was training…" He never admitted to training… why was he… "With Harmony…" Oh, that was it. "We somehow saw into each other's lives and then she ran away crying and that's when I blacked out okay?" He rushed the last part so quickly, that it was impossible to deny that it really was Lord Kaos he was talking to.

"Alright… at least you two were training together instead of killing each other for her foiling your plans to rule Skylands." He smirked though he wanted to kick himself for reminding him of that. 'Why did I just give him something to hate her about?'

"Trust me… after what she's been through… that doesn't matter…" Kaos gave off a shudder as he thought about what he had seen. What his **_sister_** had seen… "Besides, we need to figure out where you are and rescue you."

"Wait, what?" Glumshanks was so shocked that he almost didn't react fast enough to dispel his armor returning before Kaos noticed it. "You're actually going to attempt something so stupid as to rescue me from your mother's castle?"

"Yes, why? And **thank you** for telling me where you are. I'll be able to get that oaf Flynn to fly us there once Harmony's calmed down enough and I wake up from this." Kaos grumbled in his usual tone.

Glumshanks rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I thought you'd go and find a new minion. I mean, you did fire me when the Darkness had convinced you that I was in your way." This got a reaction of embarrassment and annoyance from the short human. "That is why, isn't it?"

"Of… course not…" Kaos let out a sigh as he felt the truth needed to be said. That was another disadvantage of the dream world. Unless you knew that _it_ was influencing you and you tried to control it, you could not lie. "Look, even after I did **_fire_** you, I ended up talking to myself with an imaginary version of you helping me, okay?" That explained his reaction to Glumshanks when he, Cali, and Flynn all arrived with the engine. "I didn't want to, but I knew that I wasn't powerful enough to even control the darkness, never mind destroy it on my own. I had to figure out how to do it and… though I will never admit this in the real world, you're smarter than me, Glumshanks." Glumshanks' wood brown eyes widened in shock. His master had always considered himself a genius, and to think that here, in the privacy of the Dreamlands, he'd learn that he was actually appreciated! "So I fired you in hopes that you'd meet my expectations and go to the Skylanders and figure out how to stop the Darkness." He looked up at his friend and noticed that he was stunned into place. He worked his face into a devious smile then. "But in the end, you still needed the AMAZING KAOS to save all of Skylands from the Darkness." That snapped Glumshanks out of his shock, as it was more normal for his ego to show.

"Of course, sir. Might I say that I really don't believe going up against your mother is the wisest of actions."

"Why not? You obviously haven't been released to find me."

"Because she's waiting for you and Harmony. She wants to kill you both, or at least try and control your mind and kill Harmony."

"What did she ever do to her?"

"Harmony is supposedly the good twin, having all of your mother's looks, but at the same time, she acts more like your father's good half."

"Father had a good half?"

"Yes, which is where I came from. His good half summoned me over two hundred years ago and I…" He quickly clamped his large green hands over his mouth. According to the family records, he had only been employed for twenty years, not two hundred, and even so, summoning was something that happened to Skylanders, not servant trolls that were strangely tall and smart for their species.

Kaos glared at him with a look that said, 'What were you saying?' He waived it off easily. "We'll talk about that later, **_after_** I've rescued you."

Glumshanks lowered his hands, rolled his eyes, and looked at his master like he was being a fool again. "Master, as much as I respect you, I honestly don't think you're strong enough to take on your mother. Even Harmony got lucky because that tribal girl helped her Skylanders."

"Well what do you suggest?" Kaos growled. He was not going to leave his best friend in who knew where just so that his mother could torture him!

Glumshanks thought it over, forgetting that his armor wanted to overtake him and show his original form. Kaos noticed it though and waited for it to fully form, as he recognized it to not be dangerous… at least not immediately dangerous. He was stunned to find that within minutes of Glumshanks thinking, the troll had been covered in a dark green set of armor with light green trimming. There was also a helmet that appeared on his head, though he was too busy thinking to notice. Kaos noticed that it had two symbols on it. The Darkness symbol for Skylanders, which looked like a crescent moon, and attached to it was the symbol for the Life element, a leaf.

"What about if you managed to summon some Skylanders like Harmony does? That might give you an edge…"

"One like you?"

The comment caught Glumshanks so off guard that he jumped back a little. "Wh…wha… what do you mean, Master?"

Kaos pointed out the armor on his servant who then grimaced. "You've been keeping secrets from me, haven't you, Glumshanks?"

"Only because my last portal master was killed from my mistake, sir." Kaos' eyes widened as he looked at the troll's ashamed face from under the helm. "Your father is dead because I wasn't quick enough to help him." Glumshanks looked more ashamed than Kaos had ever seen him before.

"Ha! Is that what you think?"

"Huh?" The two turned towards a sound that was similar to Kaos but also seemed more… lighter, and older. Glumshanks nearly fainted at the sight of his old master.

"Nice to see that my little summoning spell works still… at least on your minds. Dark Life, you silly troll, did you really think I was dead? Even after seeing what happened when Kaos tried to destroy Eon?" Glumshanks armor disappeared as the troll fainted and fell on his back into the cloudy ground. Kaos' eyes widened in shock. He had never seen Glumshanks faint before; bruised, maimed, stunned, even knocked unconscious, but never faint! "Huh… guess he really thought I was dead, huh?"

"Apparently. Mind telling me who you are?" Kaos glared at the taller man who had a similar face to him. "And his name is Glumshanks, not Dark Life."

"Hmm… I see Krystal decided to not bother mentioning me. I'm Kronos, also known as your father and his previous master." Kronos pointed to Glumshanks as he made his way to the unconscious troll. He placed a hand on the trolls head as though checking his temperature. "He's going to be sick when he returns. I'll send him back now… but with a little gift. Oh, and his original name **_was_** Dark Life." He waved his hand and summoned a small stone. It had the combined symbols that had been on Glumshanks helm. "There we go. A little memory stone so that he knows you and you sister are on your way to rescue him."

Kaos frowned as he saw the man make his best friend fade away. He understood what was happening and why, what he didn't understand was how. How was a man that Glumshanks was sure to be dead standing before him… sure they were in the Dreamlands, but still… this was too strange. "What exactly is your role in all of this? And how come Glumshanks thinks you're dead?"

Kronos looked at his son with a grimace after Glumshanks had been returned to the world of waking, or at least, to a normal sleep. "He thinks I'm dead because when your mother banishes someone, it's almost the exact same spell as when she kills someone."

"Well then, where are you banished to? Glumshanks obviously respects you, so that means that I should at least try to rescue you."

Kronos shook his head with a chuckle. "Kaos, my boy, you may be powerful and smart, but you still have a lot to learn. I've been banished here to the Dreamlands." Kronos then smiled kindly to the younger man. "I've been watching both you and Harmony since you were born. The only difference is that I've had to watch you from here." He looked Kaos right in the eyes and Kaos felt a slight pain of embarrassment as he recalled all the times he failed to take over Skylands. "Now, let's send you back to Skylands. You have to save my Skylanders after all."

"Mother has all of them?"

"All the dark ones, yes, but she doesn't know Glumshanks is a Skylander, hehe. Next time, I'll try to summon Harmony as well. Good bye, son…" With that, Kaos' vision blurred once more and he returned to a deep dark slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaos awoke with a start in his room with Harmony and Hijinx by his side. "Easy, Kaos, easy. Deep breathes now…" He calmed his breathing as Harmony suggested.

"What happened? Where…?"

"Your room at the academy, remember? You blacked out after seeing…" Harmony felt ashamed of herself. "… my past…"

"Trust me, whatever life you had on Earth, that's not what made me faint… and it won't happen to you again…"

Harmony looked at her bald brother with confusion. He was acting uncharacteristically for the main continuous villain of Skylands. Especially since he was only starting to get used to having a sister. 'He looks so… sincere…? Why?' The question that came out of her mouth though was not the one on her mind, "How can you promise that? This could still be a dream for me…"

Kaos was about to say something when he shut his mouth to think a little longer. 'How can I promise that? I want to protect her from mother just like Glumshanks protected me from everything… even my stupidity and ego at times… How can I prove this is real for her?'

He looked into her red eyes and found himself in them. His fears that he hid from everyone, his anger for never being able to make friends because his mother told him he couldn't, his secret concern for Glumshanks and even the place he so wanted to rule. All of this was reflected in her eyes, but in a different sense.

He took a deep breath and said the most unbelievable thing to come out of his mouth since admitting she was probably his sister; "You'll just have to trust me this time, Portal Master Harmony."

Harmony grimaced. "Well at least you didn't call me ' ** _Poser Master_** ' again." She chuckled, allowing the mood to lighten up and for her brother to chuckle as well. Kaos took a few minutes to explain what had happened and found himself curious as to her opinion. Needless to say, she was genuinely intrigued with the idea of not only Glumshanks being a Skylander, but also that their father was alive and trapped. "Huh… we could really go and find dad… and possibly save him and Glumshanks… why would Glumshanks hide that he was a Skylander from everyone though, if what you saw wasn't just a dream that is?"

Kaos chuckled a little. "If I'm trying so hard to destroy the Skylanders, do you really think that one of the people closest to me would want to reveal that he was one of them?"

"Huh… guess not…"

"Exactly… Glumshanks did what he had to do to survive, not only because of me, but because of our mother. If she ever found out that he had been one of father's Skylanders… well she once told me that she collected all of his just so that she could remember him better. That's not usually a good thing."

"Yeesh… okay, so what's the plan? Usually in the game I'm given tasks because someone here has some sort of plan."

Kaos grimaced at his twin as he got himself off the bed and made his way over to the sink in the room. "Harmony, if there is one thing I know, it's that sometimes you have to think of things on your own. Understand?"

Harmony gave a small smile towards her brother as he started to wash off all the dark makeup that he usually wore. "I get it… so, we gonna bug Eon and Hugo till one of them cracks and tells us how to get to the Dreamlands, or are we gonna aim for our mother's castle and get Glumshanks first?"

"Father first, Harmony. The more power on our side, the easier it'll be to save Glumshanks, and Skylands from whatever Mother is cooking up."

"Yeah, I guess this wouldn't be a Skylands adventure without someone trying to take over Skylands, would it?"

"Not likely." Kaos smirked as he had finished cleaning his face of all the dark makeup. He actually looked just like his father now, save for the birthmark which he called his "Thingy". When Kaos looked at it in the mirror, it sorta reminded him of a portal in a way.


	10. Chapter 10

When the twins informed Eon of their plan, they thought for sure that he would say that it was a dumb plan or something. Much to their surprise, he actually agreed to instruct them on how to get to the dream realms physically.

"First you must go through the city of Darkness. Skylanders of the dark element are strongest in this zone." Harmony and Kaos frowned. They didn't need to be geniuses to know that one. "There you must collect sleep shards from the city's inner sanctum; the Crypts of the Banned. You must use extreme caution as there is said to be some strange sort of creature guarding it, or at least there was. About two hundred years ago, something happened to the creature guarding the crypt, so I am unsure of where it is or what it looks like. No one ever ventures there."

"Shall I say the thing on my mind that's most obvious but might not be?" Harmony asked as she looked at her twin.

"If it's that Glumshanks might have been the guardian than you and I are on the same page. Let's go." He then called back to the older light portal master. "We'll get the stupid sleep shards, don't worry, Eon." Harmony was right behind him talking about the possible ways to get there and asking about the possibility of summoning without a portal like what she had at home.

The two had decided to have Spyro and Cinder fly them there that way the two could get flying practice, and Flynn didn't need to take them everywhere. Besides, riding dragons was something any kid from Earth would be jealous of!


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you waiting for?" Kaos asked as Harmony looked around the place. It looked like a city of darkness alright.

"My eyes to adjust. I can't see at the moment."

"Oh… here." He grabbed her hand and started to drag her through the city. His time working as a dark portal master had allowed him to adapt to darkness faster, as well as have good resistance against it. Cinder led Spyro through the city as they followed their portal masters through the darkness. While Cinder and Spyro took care of the few monsters that did show up to stop them, Kaos kept as close to his twin as he could, sensing that she still couldn't see properly. Spyro's eyes, being dragon eyes, had adapted long ago shortly after they had started their journey through the darkness.

After a while, it became evident that Harmony wasn't going to be able to see anything until they escaped the city. Thankfully, Harmony wasn't too hindered by the blindness, thanks to Kaos leading her around. When they got to the Crypts of the Banned, they felt an eerie chill go through them. Someone was here.

"HALT! Who dares to enter the Crypts of the Banned?" It was a shaky voice that seemed to be light, but… dead? Harmony squinted her eyes, trying to see who was there. "Oh, you can't see, huh? Hold on…" A light switch was hit and a glowing demon like creature. "That better? Are you scared of me yet?" Apparently, he had been expecting screams.

Kaos rolled his eyes. "Who are you supposed to be? The guardian of here is supposedly missing."

"OH, um… yeah… I'm an old friend of his and well… didn't exactly want to leave this place unguarded since… um…" The glowing skeleton grimaced, as that was the best way to describe him. "I'm Dead Light."

Harmony blinked a few times, now that she wasn't in the dark, and smiled. "I'm Harmony."

"I am…" Kaos was about to do a boast like he usually would, but then a quick worried glance from his sister and the Skylanders they had brought, shut that down. "I'm Kaos… Harmony's twin brother…"

Dead Light nodded quietly. Spyro and Cinder also introduced themselves calmly as Harmony's eyes scanned the area, her life as a street urchin coming in handy for noticing things. One of the things she noticed was a large picture hidden behind a curtain.

"What's that?" Harmony asked innocently enough, though she had a good idea.

"OH! That's a picture of my old master and the rest of my team, see I'm from a group that was known as the Dual Light Force!" Dead Light said proudly. He walked over to the curtain and pulled it down to reveal a picture of a man who looked like Kaos, only way taller, surrounded by multiple Skylanders! Dead Light was standing next to an armored troll that looked like Glumshanks when Kaos had seen his armor in Dreamlands! "There's me, Fire Stone, Hot Head (We sometimes called him Air-head too, hehe), Techno Wave, and… oh, yeah! Our leader, Dark Life! He was Kronos' favorite Skylander to summon, but he treated all of us equally!"

The twins and the dragons looked at each other and then once more at the picture. "Got any other pictures of Dark Life? My brother might know him. He's been known to travel the Skylands and meet quite a few interesting creatures." Harmony proposed calmly as she made her way to the picture to look at her father. 'Kaos looks just like him… though shorter…' Harmony made a mental check and scaled how tall Kaos had gotten since she had entered Skylands. Kaos had actually grown to be her height, which was now standing at a five foot four, a modest height, yes, but not so short as to be a midget. 'Has he always been that tall?'

"Oh sure, I've got all sorts of pictures of him and the others on the team! This was actually where he hung out until he… disappeared…" Dead Light shook off his sadness and lead the group through the dark catacombs. "He was a pretty good leader considering he was a troll. He always knew just what to say also, ya know, to encourage us to keep going?"

The twins nodded as they followed the undead/light Skylander. That sounded like the Glumshanks they knew.


	12. Chapter 12

Glumshanks woke up with a slight fever, but that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was a stone that was in his hand. It was tiny, but it had a peculiar symbol on it, one that only he would be able to understand in his current position. He was in a cell, surrounded by members of the Dark side of the Dual Force in other cells, and he was alone and unsure of where his master, Kaos was. The only thing he was certain of now though, was that Kaos and Harmony were looking for him, and that somehow, Kronos was alive. Glumshanks frowned at the symbol on the stone. It was his symbol. He knew what it would do, but he was afraid. He was afraid of what the others would say, of what they'd do if they knew. Then he thought of the determined look on Kaos' face when he said that he was trying to find him.

He gripped the memory stone in his hand and concentrated on absorbing the powers it held, remembering what he had been told by his master, and the hope that it brought him. He felt himself no longer sick and filled with energy, both light, and dark. It was just a part of his nature. He was Dark Life, he was the leader of the light side of the dual force, and he was the guardian of Kaos. He'd be darned if he was going to let some crazy old lady keep him and the dark half of the Dual force in cells for the rest of their lives.

The stone crumpled into dust as he finished absorbing the energy that his original master had placed in it. While he didn't have his armor, one could not call Glumshanks, or rather, Dark Life, useless. He smiled darkly as he started towards the door of his cell where he knew the others could hear him best. "So… who's all up for breaking out?"

"You can't be serious." The Dark Dual Force members all laughed as they reached the edge of their own cells. Glumshanks managed to get a good look at the lot of them before giving off a devious smile of his own.

"I'm as serious about that as I am that Master Kronos just talked to me in the Dreamlands." This got everyone to shut up. Trolls shouldn't know about the Dreamlands, but they were unaware that their favorite punching bag was actually another Skylander, much like they were. "So, are you in? Or should I just escape, get Lord Kaos, and then try to convince him to come back for you all?"

"You really think you can break out of here?" Glacial Stone asked with disbelief.

Glumshanks was still smiling as he felt his former energy returning to him, his Skylander powers were starting to awaken once more, and he was more than happy to have something to test them out with. "I might have learned a few things over the years that could come in handy here, that's for sure." He looked at one of the guards that were too stupid to understand that they should report it when the prisoners were talking about escaping to their mistress. "Hey, you there, the guard with the keys on his belt."

The guard in question, though not the stupidest, was pretty close to it. He followed basic commands… really basic commands… he looked around, and pointed to himself for confirmation. Glumshanks nodded with a smile. The taller troll signaled the guard to come closer. He was doing a simple magic trick with his hand.

"Want to see something pretty cool?" He smirked as he showed the dumber troll a magical orb that was forming in his hands. The dark Skylanders were staring in shock at this. "Keep your eyes on the orb." The troll guard was already hypnotized by the small glowing sphere of forest green power. Other trolls started to get closer, wanting to know what the tallest knew. Once he had the attention of all the guards, he let out a deep breath and prayed to his old master that this worked. He pressed his hands closed with the energy leaking out and knocking out all the guards. He looked at the fallen guard with the keys to the cells. He was the closest guard, just like he had planned. Glumshanks smiled widely as he picked up the keys and started unlocking his cell door like he was just opening a door to get the mail.

He started whistling a jaunty tune as he walked over to the nearest cell and it's occupant. The leader of the dark Dual Force, Blazing Death. Blazing Death just looked at the troll like a madman as he unlocked the cell and then proceeded to unlock the others. The only thing that Blazing Death could say at this was "What just happened?"

"Hmm?" Glumshanks smiled as he glanced towards his counterpart, the leader of the dark half. "Oh, well I just thought we could all use some fresh air and that these guys could go for a nap or something." He could almost feel like his old self, like Dark Life, now that he had regained some of his old powers thanks to the memory stone, and with the danger that he was currently in without the aid of any of his masters.

Glacial Stone, Dark Mage, Blazing Death, Aqua Light, and Techna-air all looked at the tall troll with shock in their eyes. He had done magic… he had done MAGIC? How? Trolls were all of the tech element, not of the magic element! They were inventors and innovators, even if they were idiots! They were not able to knock out an entire squad with sleep magic or whatever the hey Glumshanks had just done.

Glumshanks rolled his eyes. "Dark Mage could have done that too if he tried by the way. Or are you having trouble with your magic?" He was now slightly concerned.

Techna-air, the air and tech member of the Dual Force's dark side, managed to shake off her shock first. She looked like a steam punk woman with an air blaster and the ability to fly. She took off her golden goggles to wipe them clean, revealing her silver eyes before she placed them back on. "Our cells were blocking out our Skylander powers and should have blocked you from doing anything as well. How the heck did you do that?"

Glumshanks rolled his honey-brown eyes as he dragged the unconscious guards into his own cell while disarming them. He placed their armor in the cell that had housed Dark Mage while also placing the weapons into Glacial Stone's old cell, thoroughly disabling the weapons as they quickly became waterlogged. "Got it, you never tried putting your hands outside of the cells. As for the how, that's a basic trick I learned when I first… I wanna say when I was first created, but I'm still unsure of how I came to exist… huh…" Glumshanks shrugged. "Oh well, whatever. Point being, if there's anything I've learned from being a servant troll to Lord Kaos, it's that a Skylander always has to think of a backup plan. Now, are you five just going to stand there looking at me like idiots, or are you going to find your weapons? That would really be useful right now." Glumshanks looked at the armor that had been resting against the wall opposite of the cells and placed a hand at each of the symbols that represented him. In a flash of dark green, the armor disappeared.

The other Skylanders were stunned. Glumshanks, a servant troll, was doing magic… Techna-air just raised her hands in the air as a sign of surrender as she went to find her air blaster. The others weren't that far behind her. Glumshanks just smiled and took a deep breath as he sensed what other magic was already available to him. 'I'll try to meet you half way, lord Kaos… unless you manage to find my gear and summon me, hehe.'


	13. Chapter 13

It didn't take long to find the dream shards once the situation was explained, and the twins had even invited Dead-Light to come back to the academy with them. Dead-light was overjoyed at the chance to work with other Skylanders again, as he really didn't like being on his own in the dark. Dead-Light had lots of information it seemed. He knew where the other Light side members of the Dual Force were, save for Dark Life himself. Ironically enough, they were also near items that were needed for going to the Dreamlands… if you didn't want to take forever to go their physically, which was the intention since the twins had to retrieve their father.

The next goal was to find the Amulets of the Dream Walkers, so they would be able to walk through the dreamlands without falling through the clouded grounds. Kaos rolled his eyes about how obvious it was, and Harmony felt it was obvious too after it was pointed out to her. It was said to be guarded by a sea elf of sorts, which Dead Light quickly cleared up to be Techno Wave, the water and tech element skylander. To journey there, it was agreed to go with water and tech element skylanders.

Harmony had Gill Grunt as her skylander, and he offered a ride to both of them, and Dead Light, in his sub. Kaos felt his gut churning with the more time he spent with his twin. It wasn't a bad way, but it was more like… like he felt something was missing and that alone was all that was making him miserable. In his carelessness, he accidently managed to summon another skylander of his own; Dark Wash Buckler, a salty pirate squid man who ran an honorable crew. Kaos didn't know what to think of the fellow, but was grateful that he was willing to take the twins, Gill Grunt, and the sub, to the correct part of the River of Dreams to find the underwater castle that held the amulet.

As the twins went underwater with Dead Light and Gill, Dead Light started to pull stuff out of his bag. "OH, Techno is going to want this!" The silly skeleton chuckled as he pulled out what appeared to be some sort of attachment for something. "These are the light fixtures we made for her goggles! Ooh, what else do I have here?" The boney skylander kept digging into his bag. "OH, yes! I knew I still had it!" He pulled out a very old helm that caught Kaos' attention. "Dark Life's helm! It was all we could find of him after he disappeared… well, this and his sword…" Dead Light placed a boney finger to his chin. "I think we lost that though before the team split… if we had that then one of you might have been able to summon him in his full power!"

Kaos looked at the helm and thought about something. "What would happen if I tried to summon him without his sword, ya know, with just the helm?"

"Uh… you know, I don't really know!" Dead Light looked at the helm as though it would give him an answer. "Do you think it will do anything?"

Kaos looked at his twin who rolled her eyes and nodded. To him, it was a go ahead. Harmony stood back while Kaos started to try and use his summoning abilities to summon Glumshanks while Dead Light held the helm of Dark Life. After a few minutes, the ex-lord of darkness groaned. "Apparently not…"

"Uh, Kaos…" The male looked to his twin. Harmony bit her lower lip as she thought about something. "What if you need an actual portal because he's… well… more powerful?" She waited for Kaos to start laughing about how Glumshanks wasn't powerful at all. Much to her surprise, the bald man seemed to be considering it!

"You could be right, Harmony… there might not be anything wrong with my summoning abilities, but with the lack of an actual portal… Do you think it would work though?" He looked at her with such concern and hope in his eyes that it nearly made Harmony's heart break. Without Glumshanks, Kaos really didn't have any self confidence!

"Kaos, I'm going to point out that you are the one who managed to defeat Eon and make him stuck as a spirit, and while that was evil and mean, it was also a show of how powerful you were. You also managed to accidently send skylanders to me while I was stuck on Earth, again, another show of power, even if you didn't mean to. Then there were like five or six games worth of missions that I had to fight you with my skylanders! To me it was playing a game, to you it was life! You have actual skills in magic, and while I can summon skylanders now, I don't have anywhere near as much training as you on how to use magic! If anyone can summon Dark Life or whatever he calls himself, it's going to be you!" Harmony took a deep breath after her little speech to see if it had any affect on her twin.

To her secret joy, the bald twin nodded and pulled out a journal of his own from his robes. He still wore his black robes if only because it was all he had other than a shirt and some pants under it, along with his strange pointy shoes. "Thank you, Harmony. I think you are right. I am the great and powerful KAOS!" He pulled out a pencil from no where. "I will simply look through my notes for the nearest portal so that I can summon…" Kaos took a glance over at Dead Light who was still looking through his bag. "… Dark Life… and possibly get assistance in defeating mother once and for all…"

"Don't count on it…" Harmony chuckled darkly.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time someone said we were going to defeat you once and for all, I found myself still dealing with you in the next game, bro. There is no real 'once and for all' when it comes to villains. Sorry, Kaos."

Kaos thought about this. Then he smirked. "What if we contained her and drained her of her dark powers just as I was?"

"While that is a possible thing, that sort of deal is always temporarily. That's why you can use the light powers as well, remember?"

"Hrmmm… I think you might be onto something… killing her is out of the option though… isn't it?"

Harmony smiled. Her twin was starting to get it. "That's right, bro. You're learning." Kaos rolled his eyes and gave a small smirk. He found that learning from his sister didn't bother him so much as learning from his mother as their mother was harsher on him, always belittling him and trying to harm him.


End file.
